


Loki/Reader - Forgiveness

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Love, Makeup Sex, Sex, Smut, break-ups, kiss, make-ups, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One-shotLoki abandons You for fear of being in relationships. However, how does he react knowing you're about to go on a date when he comes to win you back?





	1. Chapter 1

A year ago, you were heartbroken from your relationship with Loki. Of course he wasn’t perfect, nor trying to be either, but he didn’t have to abandon you out of nowhere. 

 

Tonight, you were going to go on a date set up by the girls. Apparently you were going to be seeing a close friend of Steve’s according to Natasha.

 

“Tall, dark hair and beautiful blue eyes” she would repeatedly say. You finally agreed after months of her trying to play cupid. 

 

You wore your favorite black dress, with black heels and a golden necklace. Your hair was cascading down your shoulders, both sides of your hair pinned back to bring focus to your face. You always felt a need to look confident even though you weren’t. 

 

Placing the finishing touches on your makeup, you hear a strange noise coming from outside your bedroom. Your stomach dropped because you were familiar with the strange break in the air. You aren’t fond of what follows. 

 

Opening the door, you see Loki standing tall above you. His hair was unkempt and his eyes were glassy. He smiled down at you, ready to begin explaining himself. 

You pushed your finger against his lips. His green eyes zoning in on your finger as if he’s never seen it before. 

 

“No. You don’t get to come here and act like everything is normal between us.” You shoved Loki out of the doorway and slammed the door in his face. 

 

As you turned around to get your purse, Loki appeared in front of you. You bumped into him, momentarily feeling attracted to him. You’ve spent many nights against his body. It was one of your favorite comfort zones. 

 

“Y/N, Please.. I miss you” He lifted his hand to caress your face, one of his many manipulative ways to ease you. 

 

You pushed it away before he could lure you back in, “Stop it. I have a date to go to right now and you’re not helping”

 

Loki’s face became emotionless.. Then pissed. 

 

“Who is he” He glared at you. 

 

“I don’t know. It’s a blind date. But what I do know is that he’s tall, handsome and seems like quite the catch” You spat, lifting your head up to exude confidence. 

 

Loki scoffed, “As if he’s even worthy to have someone like you”

 

“And you are?” You snapped back. How dare he come back into your life after all this time. After all the tears spent daily trying to get over him. 

 

Loki frowned. He knew he didn’t deserve someone like you. Well he does, but not after what he did.

 

“Yes. I came to beg for your forgiveness” Loki begged. He watched as you crossed your arms and rolled your eyes. 

 

“Well, I’m not going to” You grabbed your purse from the table and began walking out. Loki quickly placed his hand on the door, blocking the only way to get out. 

 

“I’m not leaving until you take me back”

 

“That isn’t how relationships work Loki” You eyes were filled with tears. You tried blinking your eyes to keep the water from dripping but failed. Now your makeup was running down your cheeks. 

 

You felt your head wilt. Loki wrapped himself around you and pulled you close to him. 

 

“I’m sorry. I know I should have never left without saying something. I was too scared to think someone like you.. Someone as perfect as you.. Could love me. So I ran. But I promise you from this day on that I will never leave you again” He lifted up your face and wiped your tears away, “Take me back.. Please, Y/N”

 

He pressed his lips against yours hard. It was obvious that the two of you wanted this more than anything. Neither of you wanted this moment to end. 

 

Suddenly your phone began to ring with an unknown number. 

 

“Shit” You whispered to yourself. You answered the phone, “Hello?”

 

A man’s voice responded, “Uh.. Is this Y/N? I’m waiting for you at the restaurant” 

 

“I’m so sorry-” Loki snatched the phone away from your hand. 

“What she means is, she’s already seeing someone else”


	2. You Forgive Him

You gasped and watched as Loki hung up the phone. He set it down on the side table without breaking eye contact. 

“There. Now you don’t have date anymore” He smirked.

You rolled your eyes and smirked back at him, “Can’t share?”

“Never” Loki cupped your face in his hands and kissed you deep. Your hot and cold body temperatures were electrifying. 

You took his hands and pulled them down to your hips, “That’s better” You said breathlessly as you kissed him. You heard Loki chuckle and squeeze your hips. He then began pushing the fabric of your dress higher and higher. 

You felt his cold fingers brush up against your thigh and then down into your panties. 

You moaned as Loki dipped his fingers into your wet slit. 

“I’ve missed you” He whispered in your ear, fingering you gently, “Did you miss me?”

You took your right hand and began rubbing the outside of his jeans. You can feel his cock twitch at your touch, “What do you think?”

Loki chuckled and began planting hickies on your neck, fingering you faster until you came. 

“I need you Loki” You begged, starting to unzip his jeans. 

“I’m all yours” Loki kissed you hard and then turned you around so that your body was against the door. He quickly pushed his jeans down, letting his hard cock caress your inner thighs. You felt yourself getting wetter as he stroked the head of his cock against your wet folds. 

“Please..” You moaned. You were rewarded with his cock pushed all the way in. Loki took your hair and pulled it gently, “How do you want it?” He whispered in your ear, pumping gently in and out of you. 

“The usual” You flashed a naughty grin his way. He smirked, taking a fistful of your hair in one hand and gently squeezing your throat in the other. His movements were becoming erratic and deep. You felt his balls slapping against your clit. 

“Are you going to let me cum inside?” Loki grabbed your hips. He was pounding so hard the door was creaking loudly.   
“Yes!” You moaned loudly, bracing yourself against the door. Loki took your breasts and squeezed your nipples. “Fuck” He groaned as he came. 

Loki took some of the cum that was dripping out and use it to rub your clit, “I know you love when I do this” 

“I’m so close Loki!” Your pussy was full of warm cum. It always feel more intense when you cum after he does. Loki continued to rub your clit. He felt your walls tighten around him signaling it was time. 

“I can do this all day” He moaned in your ear, as you scream from your intense orgasm. 

“So why don’t we?” You asked smiling. Loki pulls out, watching the cum drip to your thighs. He turns you back around so that you faced him. He picked you up and pushed you up against the door, sliding his cock back inside. 

“I’m so glad you forgive me” Loki kissed you gently. 

“Me too” You smiled.


End file.
